Broken Promises
by Drew Ike Treboot
Summary: Promises were broken, lives were lost, and death has become a common occurrence for Commander John Shepard. Lives thought lost come back and new relations are made. Shepard has a lot of obstacles ahead of him, and he's got no idea what's coming. (Contains many OC's, including crew added before final fight in game 3, all will be explained) Rated M for adult themes, violence, etc.
1. intro

Broken Promises

This is a new story me and a friend of mine are writing together. I really thing you guys are gonna like it, cuz I'm having fun just writing this intro. You're gonna meet a lot of OC's I came up with. I can't wait for you guys to read it. Enjoy. It'll be good, I promise. I'll post the first chapter soon, so don't worry. It'll be out next week. See you guys then!


	2. Chapter 1

**Here we go! Chapter 1 of my Mass Effect story! I really hope you guys like it. I love this series and I couldn't resist writing a story about it. ENJOY!**

* * *

Garrus quickly began running, Ashley's unconscious body in his arms. He turned around when he saw a massive burst of light go off above him. He looked up and quickly realized what had happened. The Crucible had fired. "No… John…"

He felt a stirring in his arms. He looked down to see Ashley looking up at the giant Prothean weapon going off. Tears quickly began flowing down her cheeks. "Please Garrus, tell me he's not still in there."

Garrus began to answer but couldn't find the words. So, he simply just let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

Ashley then buried her face in the Turian's chest and began sobbing. They both knew that the fact that he didn't leave the structure before the Crucible went off meant that Shepard wasn't coming back. Garrus simply looked straight ahead and carried ashley back to the base.

Over the radio, he heard Hackett say, "Garrus, the Normandy just crashed on Earth. They're okay, we're sending a rescue shuttle to their location now. Where's Shepard? Why isn't he answering?"

Garrus took a moment before finally replying, "He's dead. He was on the Crucible when it went off. I'm sorry admiral, but I don't think he'll be coming back from this one. What's going on out there?"

He heard Hackett sigh. "All of the Mass Relays just overloaded and exploded. Also technology everywhere is going haywire. Our V.I.'s are shutting down, Husks are dropping dead, Reapers are exploding, sensors are going nuts, EDI just went into sleep mode and won't wake up, and the Geth just curled up on the floors of their ships and went dormant. What the hell did Shepard do up there?"

Garrus shook his head. "I don't know sir. I really don't know. All that I do know is that whatever it is that Shepard and Anderson did up there, they just saved all life in the Galaxy."

* * *

Ashley looked around from her spot on the stage. The number of people that showed up for the memorial service was astounding. Not only did she see all of the Normandy crew members from the SR1 on, but she also saw high ranking officers of all kinds, soldiers from every division, and civilians of all races.

She looked beside her to see Joker. "How's EDI?'

He smiled at her. "She's doing well. We don't have her fixed completely, but we've almost got her back online. She'll be as good as new."

Ashley put a hand on his shoulder. "That's good to hear."

Then, Garrus stepped up to the podium and adjusted the microphone. Everyone went silent. "My name… is Garrus Vakarian. This service is for the heroes of the Galaxy, Commander John Shepard and Admiral David Anderson. They are the ones who activated the Crucible and stopped the Reapers. I've been with them since the beginning, back on the SR1. I was also on the SR2, and the SR3. I helped the Commander stop Saren, the Collectors, and the Reapers. It wasn't easy, but we did it. In the end, they both made the ultimate sacrifice so that we all could keep living. We owe them our lives, our gratitude, and our respect. Shepard was the best of the best. He beat Saren, died, came back, beat the Collectors, and in the end, he beat the Reapers. Not only did he save the Galaxy once, but he did it _three _times. I don't care how the media tries to twist this, there will only be one outcome. The two men who died up there are heroes. Nobody can argue with that. If you even try to, well, you'll have me to answer to. May they rest in peace."

He then stepped back from the podium and walked to the back of the stage, nodding at Ashley, indicating that it was her turn.

She nodded back and took her place at the podium. "My name I Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams. Much like my friend Garrus, I was there from the beginning. I was there a little longer though. I joined the Commander's crew on the day of the Eden Prime invasion. I was a member of the 212, and I'm the only one who remains today. Actually, the only reason that I'm here is because a member of the crew died there, leaving a spot open. If Jenkins hadn't died on Eden Prime, I'm not sure that I'd still be here. At first, all I saw Shepard as was my commanding officer. But, during our time hunting Saren… it became more than that. Yes, I'm admitting that I broke the Alliance rules against fraternization, but honestly, I don't give a damn anymore. I loved him and I always will. I watched him die… _twice._ That's not an easy thing to do. But he didn't even let death stand in his way. He ran towards threats that others would run away from. He was brave, loyal, and one hell of a soldier. I don't think he deserves one medal for his service, I think he deserves every medal in the god damn book. The same goes for Anderson.

Many people said that Shepard was the bad guy because he worked with Cerberus to defeat the Collectors. Well those people can go to hell. I thought that at one time, but I learned that I was wrong. No matter who he worked with, he was still the honest, courageous, heroic man that I fell in love with. Even after I practically broke his heart when I learned he was working with Cerberus, did he move on and find a new woman? No. He told me that his loyalty lied with me first, and the Alliance second. _That _is how I know that he was a good man. He was a Paragon, a soldier, a hero, and the only man that I'll ever love. He was greater than any-"

She was cut off when she heard ringing behind her. She turned around to see Joker answering a message on his omnitool. "Sorry. Hello?"

Ashley shook her head and continued. "Like I was saying, he was greater than anyone else in history. In just under 5 years, he saved the galaxy three times. He will go down in history. Shepard will be missed by all of us. Anderson will be missed no less. They were the ones who saved us all. I salute them and so should you. Thank you for listeni-"

She stopped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Beside her stood joker. She glared at him, but he held up a hand. He leaned into the microphone. "Sorry for interrupting, but I think everyone's gonna want to hear this."

He pushed a key on his omnitool and an audio recording started. "Joker, it's me, Marcus. You're gonna believe this but, we found him! We found Shepard! And no, it's not a body. The bastard is still breathing! Shepard is alive Joker…"

The crowd went silent and still. Suddenly, Ashley moved passed Joker and ran off the stage toward the nearby transport shuttle. Several followed her.

* * *

**I hope the long speeches fit well with the situation. Tell me what you think with a review or a PM!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Say hello to chapter 2 of broken promises! Yeah! I love writing this story so much! I hope you guys enjoy it too. Please give me some feedback on what you think! See you on Saturday when I post Benevolence! Sorry this is a short chapter.**

* * *

Tali looked across the shuttle from his seat, watching Ashley nervously chewing on her bottom lip. He grinned at her. "If you keep that up, you're going to start bleeding Ash."

She snapped back to reality and looked at him. "What?"

Tali chuckled at her. "He's going to be fine Ashley. Let's not forget who it is we're talking about. If he can overcome death, he can get passed a few serious injuries."

Ashley sighed at him. "I know. But I can't help it. This all just seems so unreal. First we were together, then I lost him. Somehow, he comes back to me, then I lose him again. Now, he's back again? I'm not sure if John keeps surviving or if Death just keeps throwing him back because he doesn't want him. Either way… I don't know Tali. Part of me just doesn't think that he's really back."

Tali stood from her seat and took the one next to Ashley. "Listen to me Ashley. Shepard is the toughest man that I have ever seen. He's overcome far worse than this. He's going to live. Do you know why?"

Ashley shook her head. "Why?"

Tali smiled at her. "Because he made a promise to us that he'd come back. And more importantly, he made a promise to get back to someone he loved, no matter what."

Ashley smiled. Despite already knowing the answer, she asked, "Who might that be?"

Tali tapped her friend's nose. "You Ashley. John is going to live because he loves you."

Ashley hugged the Quarian next to her. "Thank you Tali. You always know how to make me feel better. By the way. I heard a little scuttlebutt from James. Are you really with Garrus now?"

Tali pushed her away. "Oh shut up. Yes, it's true. And don't ask how it happened, because honestly, I'm not sure how it happened. One day we're friends, then the next thing I know, I'm waking up in his bed…"

Ashley laughed at her. "You're adorable Tali."

Suddenly, the pilot's voice came on over the speaker, "Um, ladies. We're almost at the hospital. Please buckle in and prepare for landing. Don't worry, the rest of your friends are either behind us and on their way, or already at the hospital."

Ashley asked, "Who's already there?"

The pilot responded, "Turian. Big guy. Says his name is Garrus."

Ashley buckled into her seat and smiled. "Here I come John…"

* * *

Ashley walked out of the elevator and onto the floor the nurse had directed her to. Outside one of the rooms, several reporters were being blocked by a pair of security officers. She heard one of them say, "I'm sorry, but we've been ordered not to allow you to enter."

One of the reporters shouted, "Oh yeah? Who?"

Suddenly, the door slid open. A thermal clip hit the floor, following the sound of a rifle reloading. Garrus stepped out of the room, sniper rifle in hand. "Me. Now, I suggest you all leave before I lose my patience. Besides, you can't interview an unconscious man."

One of the reporters held a microphone up to Garrus' face. "Sir, what is Shepard's condition? Is he truly still alive."

Garrus quickly swiped the microphone from the man and threw it down the hallway. "Next person who asks a question or tries to get in is getting shot… In the head. Do I make myself clear."

With that, the group of reporters scattered and left. Ashley walked up to the door, a smile on her face. "I thought you had worked that stick out of your ass Garrus. Guess not."

Garrus chuckled and lowered his rifle. "As Joker would say, I did, but now I'm beating people to death with it."

Ashley's smile quickly faded. "How is he?"

Garrus stepped away from the door, nodding at the two guards. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Ashley nodded at him. She stepped inside, Garrus shutting the door behind her. She looked into the room, seeing the single bed hidden by curtains. Ashley walked up to it and slowly opened them. She stood next to the bed and looked down at a sight that both made her happy, and sad. Before her was a man, his body broken, his skin singed, and dozens of tubes and wires were attached to him.

She took a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Hey John… It's me, Ash. I know you can't hear me, but you talked to me while I was out, so I guess I owe you. You look… beat up John. The doctors still can't believe that you're still alive after what you went through. They told me that it was either a miracle, or that you are just the luckiest bastard that they've ever seen. I still can't believe that you made it. When I saw the Crucible fire…"

Tears began flowing down her cheeks. "I-I thought I had finally lost you for good. We all thought you were dead… _again_. But, here you are, right in front of me. You already left me once, I don't think I could have handled it again. I love you John, so don't you _dare_ fucking die…"

She looked down and began sobbing. Then, she heard a raspy voice whisper, "Ash…"

Ashley quickly looked up, hoping to see him awake. Instead, she just saw him laying there, still unconscious. She let out a heavy sigh. "I guess you were just dreaming."

From behind her, she heard a feminine voice ask, "So, John still talks in his sleep, eh?"

Ashley quickly turned around. Standing just inside the room was a young woman with short, dirty-blonde hair. Holding her hand, standing next to her, was a small girl. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at her. "My daughter wanted to see her uncle…"

Ashley's eyes went wide. "You mean… You're John's…"

The woman chuckled at her. "My name is Amanda Shepard… I'm John's younger sister."

* * *

**I'm writing this with a friend of mine. Amanda is based off of her.**


End file.
